


Hinata vê o estuprador Sasuke.

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Implicit Rape, Lesbian Kiss
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Hinata descobre o Sasuke que estupra.





	Hinata vê o estuprador Sasuke.

Hinata era uma garota virgem perdedora mas inocente. 13 anos e ainda virgem, ela culpava sua virgindade em ninguém ,pois não sabia que nem era culpada de ser virgem.

Mas verdadeiro tesão ela tinha sentido, mesmo que ela fosse jovem, então ela passava algum tempo inocente se masturbando e pensando no pau do Sasuke.

Num desses dias onde nada acontece, ela sentiu uma presença tocando seu corpo cheio de curvas e seu cabelo cheiroso. Como deveria ser natural quando você está sendo abraçada por um estuprador, Hinata estava assustada. Como não devia de acordo com as boas línguas, estava molhada no meio das pernas.

Ela viu....o estuprador Sasuke.

No momento em que o viu, ela o reconheceu, mesmo que estuprador Sasuke não era algo que realmente existia, ela só estava doida fantasiando de um estuprador.

Ela correu como uma condenada. Ela rasgou suas próprias roupas enquanto mergulhada na mais complete loucura, e em questão de segundos estava de calcinha e sutiã, e então em mais segundos ela estava nua, expondo seu peito e sua bunda para todo mundo que pudesse ver e estivesse na rua.

Logo ela viu a loja de flores da minha familia e apesar de toda a lógica dizer que ela não devia ir por minha ajuda( eu quero estuprada pelo Sasuke, ora bolas), Hinata entrou pela porta e me viu. Ela me pegou pelos ombros e gritou no meu rosto calmo de garota loira de 13 anos.

"O Sasuke quer me estuprar!"

Eu dei um beijo de língua nela e respondi.

"Eu espero que ele me estupre também!"

O Sasuke nunca veio no entanto. Tive que me contentar em estuprar a Hinata.

 

Eu enfie a miha mão bem no meio do cu dela e isso a fez gozar como uma cadela, a curando de qualquer alucinação. Mas agora Hinata sabia que vivia no meu pesadelo.


End file.
